Bowling Night
by MsAnn
Summary: It's guys night at the bowling alley and Toon link tries to get his team to win when Dark Pit wants Mega man to win for their team.
1. Chapter 1

It was guys night at the bowling alley, the three well known boys wait for their bowling shoes which is where our story begins.

"Come on waiting for shoes here!"complained Toon link repeatedly ringing a mental bell.

"Calm down Toon link"said Ness in a calm voice. Just then their shoes arrived.

"Finally"he said grabbing his shoes.

"Excuse my friend his can be impatient at times"said Lucas.

"Am not"

"It's alright we have a lot of customers tonight"the man explained.

"Busy night?"

"Yeah"

"Kit stop talking and get to work!"someone yell from afar.

"R-Right"after that Kit went back to work. The two boys grabbed their shoes and the three sat down to put them on.

"I feel like that could be me when I grow up"

"Why do you say that?"asked Toon link.

"Have you guys ever watched other people and wondered if that is going to be you some day?"Ness and Toon link looked at each other then back at Lucas.

"No"they said in union.

"Really?"

"Wake up Lucas we're still kids"said Ness.

"Better to be kids then grown-ups"stated Toon link.(A/n:I respect that statement.)

"Maybe you're right"

"Of course we are"Toon link took his boots off and sighed.

"What's wrong Toon link?"asked Ness.

"I have to get rid of my boots"he held them close to his chest."I'm going to miss them"he kissed the boots.

"Dude"said Lucas.

"You'll get them back after the game"

"Oh in that case"he threw his boots behind him and put on his bowling shoes."Ready, I'll see you guys when you're done"he walked off and Ness mouthed the word 'wow' to Lucas with a shocked face, Lucas just shrugged.

Everyone was ready and the teams were decided. Team one was:Ike, Marth, Mega man, Alex, Dark Pit, and Red. Team two was:Link, Pit, Popo, Toon Link, Ness, Lucas.

"Looks like we're going against each other again Pit"said Dark Pit.

"As always my clone"stated Pit.

"You won't be calling me that when my team beats yours"

"We'll see"

"Let's see who I'm up against"Toon link said watching the other team. Mega man took his turn first and got a strike."You may be doing good Rock but I'm watching you"

"Toon link it's your turn"said Link. Toon link a ball (a light green one at that)and threw it he got a strike as well.

"That's right Rock your not the only one in this game"Mega man look at him weird until someone came up to him and started to talk.

"What are you doing Toon link?"Ness asked walking up to him.

"Oh nothing"he put his hand behind his head. 'You'll see in due time Ness'

"Ness it's your turn"said Lucas joining the conversation.

"Okay"

"You better get a good score Ness"said Toon link with his hand on Ness's shoulder.

"I'll try but as long as you stop being creepy"Ness went to grabbed his ball.

"Yeah same here"Lucas went to watch Ness who missed a few pins but gone again and a spare.

"Ness isn't going to hold up I have to keep this team straight if we're going to win"

* * *

A new story hope you'll like if you enjoy it so far then please review.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Alex's turn so he walked up with his signature bowling ball and was about to throw it when…

"Come on Villager!" cheered Ike.

"Don't call me by my full title Ike!"

"Okay Vil"

"Alright that's it" he drop the ball which rolled on it's own and tackled Ike. As he beat up Ike the ball rolled and hit eight pins leaving two pin across from each other. Everyone looked with surprise faces and jaws dropped.

"There's no way someone can make that" Toon Link said.

"I think it's time to bring out the big gun" said Dark Pit gesturing to Mega Man who rolled his eyes and got up from his seat grabbed Alex's ball.

"That's cheating!" yelled Ness whose mouth got covered by Toon Link's hand.

"He's using Alex's ball so it counts"

"What no it-"

"Just watch the show Ness"

"Okay…" Mega Man took a minute to calculate the distances and throw the ball. Everyone was sure that it wouldn't come out to be a spare until the ball hit one pin so hard it rolled across and knock the other down. Once again surprise faces all around but vanished when Mega Man's team cheered. "That was neat thanks Toon Link" He said patting him on the back. Toon Link blood boiled inside as he watched the other team.

'It's a tie now this is still the beginning Rock' he thought.

On Pit's turn Dark Pit kept insulting him but he ignored it and a strike without ease.

"Thanks for the insults Dark keep it up and my team might win because of me"

"Hmph"

"You tell him Pit"Toon Link said high-fiving Pit.

'At least someone on my side'

"There he goes again"Lucas said to Ness.

"How long do you think this will last?"

"I'd say for the whole game"

"That sounds about right"

* * *

Number two chapter...I know I made no sense right there but any-who here's your other chapter can't believe it took a while but maybe if review I won't forget this so yeah please review.


	3. Chapter 3

On Dark Pit's turn, he got a strike and told his counter part that he's stepping up. Now it was Lucas's turn...

"Come on Luke you can do this"Pit said encouraging him.

"Yeah, you got this buddy"Toon link added.

"Your seriously going to let him go up"Dark Pit said joining in the conversion.

'I know he was going to say that'Lucas thought.

"Dark you might just grow on him"

"How so?"Pit look at Lucas how had the most instant face a person could think of. "Ugh quit that"Lucas and Pit smiled and laugh.

"No but seriously kick Dark's butt Luke"

"Okay"

"Wait what?"Lucas stepped up and threw his ball which rolled fast into the pins giving him a perfect strike.

"Whoo!"

"Nice one Lucas"

"Thanks"Pit turn to Dark Pit who whip his head to the opposite side and crossed his arms.

"Alright my turn" Ike said grabbing his ball.

"Please win Ike that's all I ask"Dark Pit pleaded.

"Alright"Ike threw his and got a perfect strike as well.

"Ha"

"Whatever"Pit rolled his eyes.

"We're still tied"Toon link stated.

"Good because it's going to stay that way"Toon link threw up his arms in defeat.

"Toon link we're getting food are you having something?"Lucas asked.

"Sure"

* * *

Yay I didn't forget this time! Alright now back to seriousness please review and hopefully the next chapter will be funnier because come on this seemed serious so yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

"Luke let me have mozzarella sticks"Ness said.

"No these are mine"

"Tell that to the guy who barely touch his food"Lucas turned to Toon link, and while destructed Ness took a couple of mozzarella sticks.

"Toon eat your food"

"What, oh yeah"he took a bite of his pizza then watched the game again. Lucas just shook his head and went to his food only to find his mozzarella sticks gone.

"Hey...Ness!"

"Hi"he said with his mouth full of Lucas's food.

Back to the game Red had taken his turn and knock down eight pins total. Now it was Popo's and he has three pins left. Everyone was silent until he knock down the two pins that was across from the one.

"Yeah, you go Popo!"Toon link cheered. Dark Pit was too bored to care and Mega man notice this.

"Your not reacting wow"

"It's just one point I'm sure Marth will fix it"

On Marth's turn he got a strike where as Link got a spare.

"What was that Link?"asked Toon link with slight anger in his voice.

"I'm a little rusty is all"he said rubbing the back of his head.

"What I tell ya?"Dark Pit told Mega man.

"You guess right"

Alex also got bored so Lucas call him over.

"Hey, what's up?"Lucas asked while the other kid sits next to him.

"Apparently the game"

"Dark driving you nuts?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Same here only it's Toon link"

"I saw that you had a little slip up huh?"Ness asked Red as he and Popo walked up to him.

"Yeah I guess you can say that"he answered rubbing the back of his head also.

"I knew it wasn't just Popo"he said as Popo glared at him. "Aw come on you have to think it wasn't just you right?"Popo just surged as his answer.

* * *

It's so fun making characters silent but anyway please review and this is going to be sad but I'm going cut into the end of the game because if you ever played bowling it's kinda long. That and the humor is best at the end.


	5. Chapter 5

During the last round Toon link got more pushy and Dark Pit got more demanding.

"Come on Link, don't mess this one up like you did the first time!"Toon link yelled to his older self.

"Don't count on it."

"Rock, you better win this for us"Dark said to Mega man.

"*Sigh*Alright."

After the last round Toon Link's team won.

"Now what Dark I'm the winner"Toon link gloated. Dark Pit had bubbles forming in the corner of his month as he listen to Toon link. Ness ran up to Toon link and said,

"Dude there's an arcade come on"he grabbed Toon link's hand and dragged him. That's when Dark got an idea and stole Pit's wallet and followed them.

"Hey, Dark give me my wallet back"he said running after Dark Pit. When Lucas notice them going somewhere he asked,

"Hey, where're you guys going?!"

"Arcade, you coming?!"Ness said. Lucas look at Villager who looked at Popo and agreed to follow with the group.

"Rock go check to make sure they don't go crazy"Link said.

"What?"

"I trust you to make sure that they don't go crazy."Mega man nodded then went in the direction the group went.

In the arcade…

Villager and Popo were watching Ness play Pac-man and Lucas and Pit watched as Toon link and Dark battle in a dancing game.

"Seems alright"Mega man said to himself.

"Dark give me my money"Pit begged.

"Not right now I'm in the zone."

"Give it back!"he said tackling him to the ground. Toon Link continued until the announcer said he was the winner.

"Ha, I beat you again Dark."

"Um...Toon, Dark short is of got caught"Lucas said pointing to Pit trying choke him.

"Go, go, go"Toon link cheered until he and Lucas heard 'ooooh!' coming from Ness and Villager. "Um everything alright?"

"Yeah, just got to level fifty."

"You got to level fifty in less than thirty minutes?"Lucas questioned. That's when Toon Link and Villager yelled,

"New record!"After that Toon link and Lucas started to watch him.

"Ha, that'll teach you."when Pit turned around Dark got up and tackled him this time.

"Link, we got a situation!"Mega man yelled while running outside the arcade.

* * *

Well this is the last chapter of this story hope you liked it and I you'll be seeing me updating my other story. Please review.


End file.
